J'ai Chaaaauuud !
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Apparemment Bri ne supporte pas la chaleur en été, c'est vrai qu'avec Grim il fait vraiment chaud dans leur appart. Ceci est une fiction Brigrim et c'est un lemon, vous êtes prévenus.


Hey ici Jay,

Je suis contente, car vous allez lire ma 2e Brigrim. Youhou !

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai envie de l'écrire donc allez ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

En tous cas : Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes SuperBrioche666 et Rosgrim, s'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferrais. Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite c'est un lemon bien... intense pour ne pas dire sale. Mais j'aime bien en écrire donc voilà.

Merci à Eniwe pour la relecture et la correction, et de rien de violer ton âme voilà.

* * *

J'ai chaaaauuud !

Il faisait chaud. Brioche s'en plaignait depuis le début de la matinée et en effet le thermostat de leur cuisine affichait 37 degrés. Brioche n'en pouvait plus, son corps était en sueur, il avait décidé de se balader dans tout l'appart à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Rosgrim quant à lui, était étendu sur le canapé du salon simplement vêtu d'un débardeur et de son caleçon. A vrai dire, il se reposait un peu avant de commencer son let's play sur Yoshi's Woolly World dont Brioche était l'invité. Mais le fait de voir celui-ci déambuler avec pour seul vêtement un short fin qui lui avait servi de pyjama attira son regard. Bri voyait bien qu'il était observé et jouait de cette situation en passant et repassant devant Grim. Celui-ci regardait avec attention la paire de fesses qui se pavanait devant lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les attraper à pleines mains.

Déjà que la chaleur était pesante, Brioche faisait monter encore plus celle du corps de Rosgrim. Il se leva, lança un regard brûlant à Bri et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Juste avant de passer la porte de celle-ci, un merveilleux et très érotique « Brioche » sortit de sa bouche, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil aguicheur suivit.

Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de celui qui était appelé. Il courut vers la chambre de son petit ami, le vit assis sur le lit, il l'attendait avec un petit sourire narquois. «Approche donc » lui dit il avec une voix langoureuse. Brioche s'exécuta. Il posa un genoux sur le lit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres mouillées de celui-ci pendant que Grim passait ses mains sur le dos glissant de celui qui le surplombait. Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas, elles passèrent à travers le tissu et empoignèrent les fesses qui s'y trouvaient. Brioche esquissa un léger gémissement. Grim se rapprocha du torse de son bel apollon et le couvrit de petits baisers, il s'attaqua ensuite à sa poitrine. Sa langue faisait des cercles autour de ses tétons, il le léchait de manière si sensuelle, le mordillait quelques fois et lui lançait des regards amusés à plusieurs reprises.

Le corps de Brioche brûlait, son souffle était rapide et ses mains tremblaient sur les épaules de Grim.

« Assez – dit il faiblement – fais ça bien Grim. » Et celui-ci obéit directement. Il coucha Brioche sur le lit, lui retira son short, et contempla avec plaisir son membre qui était déjà si dur avec simplement quelques baisers et caresses. Il décida alors caresser délicatement cet organe dont un liquide transparent sortait allégrement. Il fit quelques aller-retours très agréable, puis décida de descendre le long du corps de Brioche pour le prendre en bouche et faire glisser sa langue tout autour. Brioche s'accrochait aux draps furieusement pour ne pas laisser un seul bruit s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'est alors que Grim montra les dents comme pour ordonner à celui de laisser sa voix sortir de sa bouche. Bri céda de peur de la morsure et laissa quelques cris remplir la pièce. Après quelques minutes, le donneur de plaisir releva Brioche le mit au dessus de lui, à genoux, les hanches relevées. D'une main il continua de jouer avec l'organe dur et mouillé de son partenaire, et avec l'autre, il glissa deux doigts en son ouverture déjà glissante grâce au pré-sperme encore tiède.

Les aller-retours des doigts de Grim dans son intimité faisait monter Brioche à un état d'extase tellement intense. De plus, sa partie avant était elle aussi sollicitée, il se sentait venir, comme s'il allait exploser. La chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête et il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur les gestes de son amoureux et les yeux brûlants qui le dévisageaient avec plaisir.

Il poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et appela le nom de son amant quand un liquide blanchâtre vint tacher le torse de Rosgrim. Brioche respirait fort et son regard semblait dire « Désolé mais c'était tellement bon. » Grim sourit encore.

Il plaqua Brioche contre le mur, sorti son membre de son caleçon et vint le faire glisser le long de celui de Bri, ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter d'avantage Rosgrim. Après la répétition de ce mouvement, celui-ci s'inséra lentement en son partenaire. Brioche serra d'abord les dents puis changea d'attitude.

« Fais moi vraiment l'amour Grim, sinon c'est moi qui vais te prendre. »

Le sang de Grim ne fit qu'un tour, il se grossit en Brioche et décida d'aller au plus profond de lui. Il se retira assez rapidement et re-rentra à la même vitesse. Il tenait une jambe de Brioche par le bras ainsi, ses coups de hanches s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la forme du bassin de son amant. Brioche s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence le dos de son compagnon. Entre quelques gémissements aux oreilles de Grim, Bri s'amusait à marquer tout le dos de celui-ci comme pour montrer son territoire. Grim grogna légèrement et, comme pour se venger, donna un grand coup de bassin, plus violent, plus profond que les précédents. Évidement Brioche ne put retenir un cri d'extase, ce mouvement avait touché en lui un point sensible qui lui procurait un immense plaisir. Ils continuèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position puis Bri d'un coup sec repoussa Grim pour qu'il tombe sur le lit.

A peine projeté sur le dos, Grim assista à la vision de son partenaire qui le chevaucha et commençait à bouger ses hanches par lui même. Il bougeait de haut en bas sur l'organe excité de Grim et son expression faciale faisait fondre Rosgrim. En effet qui pouvait résister à un tel regard, les yeux de Brioche étaient un mélange de joie, d'un léger sentiment de domination et d'un intense plaisir. Son sourire aussi était adorable, un sourire à la fois sincère et malicieux.

Soudain, celui du dessous sentit une pression sur son membre. Brioche, lui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, il semblait tellement fier de lui. La pression était trop forte et Grim se sentait venir mais impossible pour lui de se laisser faire. Déjà qu'il avait laissé son amant insolent le griffer limite jusqu'au sang. Il décida de prendre la dominance et attrapa de ses mains les hanches de Brioche. De ce fait, il poussa son bassin vers le bas par la force de ses bras tandis que lui, justement, montait le sien pour pouvoir être entièrement en Bri à nouveau.

Brioche hurla de plaisir, Grim avait touché encore une fois son point sensible mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur, il brûlait, se consumait, tout son être était comme une explosion de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il vint, il tacha le torse de son petit ami de sa semence. A la vue de l'orgasme monumentale qu'avait Brioche, Rosgrim ne put se retenir plus longtemps non plus. Il donna encore quelques coups de bassin et fut lui aussi épris d'un orgasme intense. Brioche le ressentait en lui, il tremblait tellement l'enchaînement de sensations était intense. Son souffle était rapide et son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Rosgrim, qui lui aussi avait la respiration forte, se redressa et prit Brioche dans ses bras. Il le serra amoureusement et l'embrassa. Brioche qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle, lui rendit son étreinte et surtout son baiser. Il l'embrassait avec une telle ardeur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Grim avait l'impression que Bri ne lâcherait plus jamais ses lèvres, comme si le temps leur appartenait et que rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer à cet instant. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Brioche se recula légèrement et sourit, un sourire de satisfaction et de bonheur. Grim rougit devant ce visage si adorable à ses yeux. Puis Brioche dis simplement :

« C'était tellement bien, tu es partant pour un deuxième round ?»

Rosgrim rit et renchérit :

« Haha très drôle mais moi j'ai un let's play dans moins de 10 minutes, Monsieur. Et tu es l'invité je te signale. »

Brioche ne fit que sourire et se leva du lit, Rosgrim le suivait juste derrière. Et d'un coup, Brioche attrapa son amant et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et ajouta en toute simplicité :

« Au fait mon très cher Rosgrim, je t'aime. »

Rosgrim rougit de plus belle.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'épisode venait de finir et Grim conclua en lançant un petit regard à Bri :

«- Sur ce merci à SuperBrioche d'être passé aujourd'hui. Moi je vais prendre une douche. Bri un mot de la fin ?

-Chaud ! J'ai chauuuuuud ! »

* * *

BAM ! Vous venez de lire ma 2e fic Brigrim ! Youhouu

Depuis le temps que je veux la publier et surtout que je vous dis que je dois la publier.

Du coup encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Vous connaissez le chemin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en tweets.

En tous cas j'ai encore une Brigrim qui est en préparation et une Terraink (ouais c'est les vacances donc voilà je peux vous faire des cadeaux quand même).

Voilà voilà, je vous fais des câlins tout moelleux,

Amour sur vous,

Jay.


End file.
